


Lithuania Wasn't Scared Anymore

by MusicalManiac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I ship SeaLat so deal with it, Lithuania has mental scars, M/M, Poland is an angel, Russia didn't know that what he was doing hurt others, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), This is Lithuania centric tho, kinda poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: Lithuania wasn't scared anymore.





	Lithuania Wasn't Scared Anymore

Lithuania wasn't scared anymore.

Not of him. No, not of _Ivan_.

He should be able to say his name,

because Lithuania is not scared anymore.

Lithuania is happy, he is content.

Latvia lives with Sealand, and Estonia lives on his own somewhere away from hi-

No, somewhere away from Ivan.

Lithuania lives with Poland.

He is happy to be with him.

Poland doesn't care for his scars, his panic attacks, his nightmares.

Lithuania wonders.

He imagines if it would be different if he, no, _Ivan_ hadn't ever been in his life.

When he drowns in his pool of thoughts, Poland reaches in and pulls him out.

Lithuania wishes he'd never been submerged in them. Ever.

He thinks he's bothering Poland when he has to be pulled out.

Poland says he doesn't mind, but behind his smile and girlish demeanor Lithuania knows he is somewhat bothered.

He waits for the day when he gets submerged and Poland isn't there to pull him out.

**Lithuania is terrified of that day.**

The others recommended therapy.

He thought about it...

and he thought.

Maybe with therapy, when he drowns in his thoughts,

he doesn't have to have Poland pull him out of his ocean of thoughts.

He can be his own lifeguard.

 

He tried it.

**Therapy wasn't a miracle.**

He's grateful though,

now when he gets submerged he ends up closer to the surface.

Closer and closer.

So that maybe,

one day he will be able to pull himself out,

but baby steps.

He's already made the biggest one yet.

Not being scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this vague on purpose lol. I know, this paints Russia as a super abusive dude. I do not think Russia is some sort of psycho who just tortures poor souls for no apparent reason. Though, I do believe there was some extent of abuse in his relationship with the Baltics. Though, Russia has no idea that he is hurting others due to his upbringing. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
